


Swear to protect

by RamdomReader



Series: We of the Otherworld [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banshees, Dragons, Gen, Hunters of Artemis, Nymphs & Dryads, Phoenixes, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: What is humanity?None of those gathered in protection of the area are human, but they show a humane kindness that humans often lack.
Series: We of the Otherworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695658





	Swear to protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short introduction

Lillian and Owen met first. Lost, newly turned werewolf and much older and more experienced banshee. She put him in touch with a few people, gave him her number and left.

Skylar and Ariana met not long after. Both immortals, though of different kinds. They shared stories over drinks, and left with each others’ numbers and a promise to meet up soon.

Lillian and Ariana met while acting as neutral parties for a territorial dispute. They liked each other immediately, and were comfortable with the extensive periods of time in close proximity to each other territory negotiations always require. When the dispute was settled, they exchanged numbers.

Jayden and Ryker’s first meeting was full of fear and fire. A terrified, hunted dragon and a dryad are not a good combination. Jayden managed to calm Ryker down and they handled the hunters together.

Skylar and Hailey met by night, one glowing with fire and the other with moonlight. They sat by a lake, the water glowing in a swirl of colours. Two dangerous immortal women, though in very different ways.

Lillian and Hailey met by moonlight. Lillian's white hair seemed to glow in Hailey's silver light. Hailey is a protector, and to someone whose life consists of death, that is a powerful thing.

When they all met together for the first time, the very air seemed to thrum with power. It was pitch black outside, but where they stood was as bright is midday. 


End file.
